Pokemon Sun and Moon: Brendan's Journey
by Poke'GamerGirl01
Summary: The plot of the Sun and Moon games with a little twist.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Brendan. Me and my mom moved to our vacation house here in Alola from the Hoenn region. My other mom couldn't make it because she has to look after the Ranch back at home. To be honest I wish I could've stayed. We had Pokemon from every region back at the Ranch, except for Alola of course. That's why my other mom pretty much forced me to come, she wants me to bring back some Alolan Pokemon so she can research the types and whatever else she said, she's planning on becoming a Pokemon Professor some day.

As I'm sleeping in my bed Moonmoon, our newly caught Rockruff, jumped on me and started licking my face. I opened my eyes and laughed sitting up while Moonmoon hopped off me running out of my room. I guess that was mom's wake up call, I change out of my pajamas into normal clothes and head downstairs.

"Morning sleepy-head" My mom says to me while she's still unpacking.

"Did you really have to send in Moonmoon to wake me up?" I ask rubbing my still tired eyes.

"Well you were out like a light when I tried waking you up" She replied.

Just then the door bell rings, I go to answer the door, but before I'm even a foot away from it someone walks in.

"Yo, you must be Brendan, am I right?" The stranger asks.

"Uh..Yeah? Why?" I ask confused as to why this guy literally walked into our house.

"Oh, Brendan I forgot to mention this to you yesterday on the flight, this is Kukui, Alola's Pokemon Professor. He came by to take you to the Kahuna so that you can get your first Pokemon" My mom says clearing things up.

"Wait, I'm getting it today?" I ask slightly shocked, I didn't expect to get my first Alolan Pokemon this early.

"That's right cousin, grab what you need and we can get going"

"Uh..Sure.." I head up to grab my things. Even though he's the Professor he's still weird, and I'm not his cousin so why is he saying that? Is that like a thing you say down here or is everyone supposedly related?

I grab my bag and head back down. I can't believe mom's actually trusting this guy to take me to the Kahuna, I mean for all she knows as soon as we leave the house he'll shove me in a sack and put me in a white van.

"All ready?" My mom asks.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Don't you still need help unpacking though?" I say looking at the unpacked boxes.

"Oh don't worry, I can handle that. I have Gardevoir to help me after all" My mom reasures me.

"Alright, well I'm off then" I say walking out with the Professor. Who knows, maybe I'll learn to like it here.


	2. Chapter 2

"So tell me cousin, how are you liking Alola so far?" Kukui asks.

"It's alright I guess" I shrug, truth be told it is a pretty nice place.

"I have to go check a few things before we make our way to Iki Town, do me a favor cousin. Can you go find my assistent, Lillie for me?"

"Uh, sure. Where is she?" I ask, this dude wants me to find his assistant for him? What kind of Professor is he?

"I don't know, good luck cousin" He says walking off.

Seriously? Leaving me alone to go find one of his workers? I sigh walking off. Oh well, I guess I won't be getting an Alolan Pokemon any time soon. As I come across this bridge I see this girl who's about my age with blonde hair wearing all white and this...Pokemon..? getting bullied by a bunch of Spearow. Huh, didn't think Kanto Pokemon were in this region.

The girl looks at me "Please, you have to help Nebby!" Nebby? Is that her name for that thing? Looks more like a Cosmo if you ask me.

"I would, but I don't have any Pokemon. I was supposed to get one in Iki Town" I say apologetically.

She frowns looking back at the Pokemon. "They're hurting him.."

I look at the Pokemon then back at the girl and sigh. I walk out onto the bridge towards Nebby, I think that's what she called it. "My moms' would kill me if they saw me doing this.." I whisper to myself covering Nebby with my body. You'd think that would stop the Spearow, but no, they're actually pretty nasty. Even the ones back at the Ranch don't like us very much. All of a sudden the ropes on the bridge snap and I fall straight down holding onto the Pokemon. I shut my eyes tight preparing myself for the worst, but right before I hit the ground this being swoops down grabbing me and Nebby bringing us back up to where the girl is and sets me down then flies off again.

"What..what was that?" I ask still looking up at where it flew off.

"I don't know.." She replies sounding just as shocked as I am.

"Pew.." The Pokemon speaks. Pew, so it's either pretending to shoot at us or the Pokemon is actually called Pew.

"Back in the bag you go, Nebby" The girl says and surprisingly it obeys going in her bag. "If you could, please don't tell anyone about Nebby"

"Yeah, no problem" Really? No thank you? Wow, okay then.

As we head back on track Kukui walks up to us. "Yo, there you are. I see you found Lillie.

She's Lillie? Is she a genius or something? "Wow, you must be like a genius if you're the Professor's assistent"

Lillie laughs and shakes her head. "No, I just like being around Pokemon and Nebby"

"You two come on, the Kahuna is waiting" Kukui says.

As we're heading to Iki town I get a call on my C-Gear. C-Gear is this device that acts like a phone that's attatched to your watch, but you can video chat. I answer it and it's my other mom, the one back at the Ranch.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"I just wanted to check in and see how you're doing, and from the looks of it you're doing well" She winks gesturing towards Lillie. "She's cute too"

"You know that's creepy coming from you, right?" I say ignoring her attempt to embaress me.

She shrugs. Then looks over at Kukui. "Brendan, who is that man with you?"

"Oh him? That's Professor Kukui" I answer.

"That's the Professor of Alola?"

"Yeah, he's actually pretty cool" In truth he is, he's pretty awesome when you get to know him.

"I need to call your mother" She says slightly panicking.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Not per say, I just want to make sure she's not going straight on me" She hangs up.

"That's an interesting watch, where did you get it?" Lillie asks gesturing to my C-Gear.

"I got it from my mom, the one I just talked to, she got one in Unova and decided to buy one for me and my other mom" I say answering her question.

"Here we are cousin, Iki Town" Kukui says and I look up from the C-Gear. Wow, it's not that far from home.

As soon as we entered the town some old guy walks up to us. "Ah, you must be Brendan" He says with a smile.

"Yeah? How did you know?" I ask slightly creeped out.

"Kukui here told me you'd be arriving, I'm the Kahuna of this town"

"Yo grandpa!" A kid about my age runs over to us.

"Woah, slow down there youngster, what's the rush?" The Kahuna says.

"Sorry, the name's Hau." He holds his hand out towards me.

"I'm Brendan" I shake his hand.

"You must be here to get your first Pokemon too. This is going to be awesome!" Hau says excitedly.

"Well since you both are here, let's get this underway" The Kahuna gets up on some sort of stage arena thing and throws out three pokeballs and three different Pokemon come out. The first one's an Owl with a green bow on it's neck, if it even has one..The second is a black cat with red stripes and yellow eyes, it looks really cool. Then the third is a..seal otter..thing? "Brendan, since you've arrived first you can choose first" The Kahuna says. "But the Pokemon must choose you as well" He adds.

I walk on the stage in front of the three Pokemon, I take a minute to decide who I want. I then walk over to the Litten, at first it starts hissing and arching it's back, but as I hold my hand out it cautiously walks over to me and then rubs it's head against my hand.

"I can tell you two will be an unstoppable team" The Kahuna says.

The Litten jumps up on me and on my shoulder. "My first Alolan Pokemon.." I gently pet it's head as it rubs against me. "J.C. That's your name" I keep petting it. I'm going to have the best time here in Alola.


	3. Chapter 3

After I got off the arena with J.C., proffessor Kukui, and Lillie walk up to me

"That Litten is so adorable" Lillie smiled at J.C.

"You're a real Trainer now, Brendan. I got you a gift to make this occasion special, cousin" Professor Kukui says handing me what looks like a Trainer Passport and a device that oddly looks like a mechanical Pokemon.

"That device is a Pokedex, it can record facts about all the Pokemon you encounter, J.C there is already registered. Now go on and show that new Pokemon off to your mom, yeah?" Professor Kukui adds.

I make my way out of town when Hau caught up to me.

"Hey Brendan! Let's battle!" Hau said excitedly.

"Already? Uh, sure. Why not?" I looked at J.C and he nods.

"Alright!"

[Trainer Hau wants to battle! ]

"Go, Rowlet!" Hau says throwing his Pokeball in the air and the owl Pokemon appears.

"Alright, J.C! Let's do this!" J.C hops off my shoulder getting ready. "J.C. use Ember!"

[Rowlet's health bar drops to half hp]

"Nice one Brendan! Okay Rowlet, Tackle!" Hau says. Really, Tackle? I'm sure it has better moves than that.

[J.C's health drops not even a quarter of its health]

"Ember one more time, J.C!" I say getting excited.

[Rowlet: K.O. Battle over]

"Whoo! Alright, J.C!" I smiled as J.C hopped back onto my shoulder smiling as well.

"Awe, man. Your Litten was awesome!" Hau said as the knocked out Rowlet returned into its Pokeball. "Just you wait, we're going to be even better tomorrow" He adds.

"Brendan, may I take a look at that stone you have there for a moment?" The Kahuna asks me.

"Huh? Oh, sure thing" I hand him the stone I found when I was saved by that Pokemon.

"It cannot be..You were saved by Tapu Koko on the bridge, is that true?" He asks me.

"Yeah, it saved me. That's when I noticed the stone" I say answering his question.

"So it deemed worthy to trust you with the stone. Brendan, perhaps you are here in Alola because this is where you are destined to be. Allow me to borrow this for awhile. Don't worry, I'll return it to you soon. You are starting out to be a great Trainer. Please accept my invitation of attending our festival tomorrow." The Kahuna says.

"A festival? Sounds fun" I smile giving a thumbs up.

"Mrowr" J.C. says smiling as well.

"Let me take you back home for tonight though" Kukui joins in. "Lillie, you should come with us too. Wouldn't want to lose you again" He added.

"Thank you, Professor" Lillie says.

We make our way back to my place and I wave to Kukui and Lillie as J.C and I head in the house.

"Back already, Brendan" My mom says. "I see you got your first Pokemon, such a cute little thing" She adds smiling.

"It's a Litten, I named him J.C" I told my mom.

"J.C, welcome to the family little guy" She smiles at J.C.

"Mrowr" J.C smiles.

After dinner, J.C and I head upstairs to my room to get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be one heck of a day. I change into my pajamas and get into bed as J.C. hops up on the foot of the bed curling up into a ball.

"Good night, J.C. Tomorrow's going to be the very first day of our adventure" I smile turning off my lamp light and go to bed.


End file.
